Seneca Lake Wine Trail
The Seneca Lake Wine Trail is a community of wineries organized near Seneca Lake, one of eleven lakes that make up the Finger Lakes Region in New York State. The Finger Lake's unique geology and topography is what makes the area hospitable for grape growing. Seneca Lake is 632 feet (193 m) deep - the deepest of the Finger Lakes. During the winter months the water temperature of the lake rarely dips below the freezing mark. This, in turn, acts as a warming agent for the surrounding shores and hillsides. The water temperature radiates up the slopes sheltering the vineyards from the winter cold. In the spring, the cooler temperatures of the lake help to delay the bud break until the risk of all winter frost has passed. In reverse, after the hot summer months, the warm surface water temperatures helps to postpone the first frosts. This allows the grapes to hang on the vines and ripen. *List of the wineries in alphabetical order: *Seneca Lake Wine Trail - 2 North Franklin St., Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Amberg Wine Cellars - 2200 Routes 5 & 20, Flint, NY, 14561 *Anthony Road Wine Co. - 1020 Anthony Road, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Arcadian Estate Vineyards - 4184 Route 14, Rock Stream, NY, 14878 *Ashley Lynn Winery - 4141 State Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Atwater Estate Vineyards - 5055 Route 414, PO Box 216, Hector, NY, 14841 *Belhurst Winery - 4069 Route 14 S, Geneva, NY, 14456 *Billsboro Winery - 4760 West Lake Road, Geneva, NY, 14456 *Bloomer Creek Vineyard - 5301 Route 414, Hector, NY, 14841 *Cascata Winery at The Professors’ Inn - 3651 Route 14 North, Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Castel Grisch Estate Winery & Restaurant - 3380 County Route 28, Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Catharine Valley Winery - 4201 Route 414, Burdett, NY, 14818 *Caywood Vineyards - 9666 Route 414, Caywood, NY, 14841 *Chateau LaFayette Reneau - 5081 Route 414, PO Box 238, Hector, NY, 14841 *Damiani Wine Cellars - 5281 Peach Orchard Road, Hector, NY, 14841 *Earle Estates Winery & Meadery - 2770 State Route 14, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Four Chimneys Farm Winery - 211 Hall Road, PO Box 11, Himrod, NY, 14842 *Fox Run Vineyards - 670 Route 14, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Fulkerson Winery - 5576 Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Glenora Wine Cellars - 5435 Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Hazlitt 1852 Vineyards, Inc. - 5712 Route 414, PO Box 53, Hector, NY, 14841 *Hermann J. Wiemer Winery - 3962 Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Hickory Hollow Wine Cellars - 5289 Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Lakewood Vineyards - 4024 State Route 14, Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Lamoreaux Landing Wine Cellars - 9224 Route 414, Lodi, NY, 14860 *Leidenfrost Vineyards - 5677 Route 414, PO Box 221, Hector, NY, 14841-0221 *Logan Ridge Winery & Restaurant - 3800 Ball Diamond Road, Hector, NY, 14841 *Miles Wine Cellars - 168 Randall Crossing Road, Himrod, NY, 14842 *Nagy’s New Land Vineyard - 623 Lerch Road, Geneva, NY, 14456 *NYStateWine.com - 29 North Franklin St., Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Penguin Bay Winery & Champagne House - 6075 Route 414, Hector, NY, 14841 *Poplar Ridge Vineyards - 9782 Route 414, Valois, NY, 14888 *Prejean Winery - 2634 Route 14, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Rasta Ranch Vineyards - 5882 Route 414, Hector, NY, 14841 *Red Newt Cellars & Bistro - 3675 Tichenor Road, Hector, NY, 14841 *Rock Stream Vineyards - 162 Fir Tree Point Road, Rock Stream, NY, 14878 *Seneca Harbor Wine Center - 2 North Franklin St., Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Seneca Shore Wine Cellars - 929 Davy Road, PO Box 551, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Shalestone Vineyards - 9515 Caywood Road, Lodi, NY, 14860 *Silver Springs Winery - 4408 State Route 414, Watkins Glen, NY, 14891 *Silver Thread Vineyards- 1401 Caywood Road, Caywood, NY, 14860 *Standing Stone Vineyards - 9934 Route 414, Hector, NY, 14841 *The Domes Winery - 4182 Route 414, Burdett, NY, 14818 *Three Brothers Wineries- 623 Lerch Road Geneva NY 14456 *Tickle Hill Winery - 3839 Ball Diamond Road, Hector, NY, 14841 *Torrey Ridge Winery - 2770 State Route 14, Penn Yan, NY, 14527 *Ventosa Winery - 3440 Route 96A, Geneva, NY, 14456 *Villa Bellangelo - 150 Poplar Point Road, Dundee, NY, 14837 *Wagner Vineyards - 9322 Route 414, Lodi, NY, 14860 *Vineyards - 4141 State Route 14, Dundee, NY, 14837 History ---- *In 1866, the western shores of Seneca Lake became home to its first winery, the Seneca Lake Grape Wine Company. The winery planted 100 acres (0.4 km2) of grapes. At the time, it was the largest vineyard in the state. By 1869 they were producing 14,000 US gallons of Seneca Lake’s first commercial wine. *Then, in 1882, New York State opened its Agricultural Experiment Station in Geneva, located at the north end of Seneca Lake. Its grape breeding and research programs helped to substantiate Seneca Lake as a prominent player in the grape growing industry. By 1900 there were over 20,000 acres (80 km²) of vineyards throughout the Finger Lakes and more than 50 wineries. *In 1919, the passage of Prohibition strongly impacted the wine and grape growing industries. Only the largest wineries were able to survive by making grape juice and sacramental wine. Total area of Finger Lakes’ vineyards was cut in half. And many of the vineyards that remained were replanted to produce grape varieties popular for juice or for the fresh fruit market. When Prohibition was repealed, the wine and grape growing industry remained a shadow of its former self. The Seneca Lake Grape Wine Company had folded and area farmers struggled to survive in a much reduced New York State market. *The next significant change for the Seneca Lake grape growing and wine producing industry occurred during the late 1950s and 1960s. Two young European viticultural pioneers named Charles Fournier and Dr. Konstantin Frank began to research and experiment with Vinifera grapes in the Finger Lakes Region. Fournier and Frank’s research led them to Seneca Lake where they found the most favorable microclimates conducive for growing Vinifera grapes. In the early 1970s, Fournier planted 20 acres (81,000 m2) of Vinifera on the east side of Seneca Lake. At the same time, a German native named Hermann Wiemer bought and planted 140 acres (0.6 km2) of Vinifera on the west side of Seneca Lake. The success of these two vineyards along with the establishment of a wine research program at the New York State Agricultural Experiment Station in Geneva (which had been banned since its opening) helped to start the revitalization of Seneca Lake in the grape growing and wine producing industry. *In 1976, New York State passed the Farm Winery Act reforming tax and marketing regulations to encourage grape growers to expand into the wine production business. Finally, in 1977 - after more than 60 years, Seneca Lake became home to its first new winery: Glenora Wine Cellars. Soon to follow were Wagner Vineyards, Herman J. Wiemer Vineyard and Hazlitt 1852 Vineyards. Since that time, Seneca Lake has become a popular winery and grape growing destination in the Finger Lakes Region as well as the Eastern United States. With more than 28 wineries located on Seneca Lake’s shores, Seneca Lake rivals wine regions of California and Europe. *In 1986, the Seneca Lake Wine Trail was formed and is currently the largest and most active Wine Trail in New York State. The Wine Trail office is located in Watkins Glen and employs a full-time Executive Director and Office Manager. Category:Wine Trails Category:Wine Category:Seneca Lake Wine Trail